a. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to metal buildings and more particularly to a standing seam roof structure utilizing metal panels which are to be attached to a metal frame building or the like.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems have been proposed for attaching metal panels to the roof structure of a metal building to provide the roof surface. All of the systems that have heretofore been developed have various shortcomings as compared with the present invention. One of the problems in attaching metal panels to the purlins of a roof structure, for example, includes the problem of securing the panels to the purlins and at the same time maintaining a waterproof structure. At the same time, it is desirable to have panels which are shaped in such fashion that they can be readily nested for shipping purposes. It is also desirable to have the components arranged such that they may be easily and quickly assembled on the building with a minimum of manual labor and without the necessity of utilizing special machines, such as crimping machines, for example.